


[breddy]痣

by prodigycrushurdream



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigycrushurdream/pseuds/prodigycrushurdream
Summary: •我不知道我到底在寫什麼鬼，很明顯的跟題目有點無關。本來的出發點是想到如果痣是因為曾經吻過而生的，然後聯想到羊的眼睛。•在曲子的挑選上，只是因為那是我練過印象最深的曲子，不過他們顯然不會遇到我這種小學生問題，嘿對我只是想要有根據一些所以選了這個，而且之前的影片中好像有提過Brett真的有以這首曲子比賽過。•到最後其實本來是想說Brett不只是被曲子的問題所困擾，還有對Eddy的感覺。只是當初他不知道Eddy會不會喜歡他，而且覺得他值得更好的。不過時間流的第一段，很明顯的他們都想通了🙊克服萬男
Relationships: Breddy-relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	[breddy]痣

.

“我從來沒有因為練琴遇到困難然後在琴房哭出來過，  
我就只是練更多更勤。I just practice more.”  
“啊不過…那次不算吧？不是在練琴的時候…”

.

最近楊博堯過得不太好，說是遇到了什麼大麻煩嗎？也不算是。快到了下半年，照理來說曲子的準備早就告一段落，僅需要熟練每個樂句的表情（聽起來的）還有讓自己不要怯場。  
雖然比賽過無數次，但人從不可能每次都有十分的把握，只是逐漸把在台上緊張情緒蔓延的時間縮到最短，如是而已。  
可是這回呢，他有些沮喪，拉羅的西班牙交響曲比他想像中難呈現，雖然Eddy說他很適合這首曲子，可是今天去找鋼伴練習的時候可不是這樣的。

“表情，Brett，表情。我不知道你今天是不是狀態不太好，希望下次我們能做到。今天就到這裡好了，讓你回去好好休息吧，take ur time.比賽還有一段時間。”

樂句表現差強人意這種情況並不少見，畢竟詮釋音樂本就是充滿了實驗性和獨特性，沒有完全相同的方式，就算是同一個人的演奏，時隔多年再演奏同一首曲子也有可能獲得截然不同的感受，加劇他不安感的來源是老師的話，她是這樣信任他能夠辦到，給了他時間和鼓勵（效果什麼的再說  
這不是老師的錯，從來都不是，可能只是他太過膽小，不敢面對外頭的期望。

Anyway, it's a shit day.

“你來了啊，”看見提著一杯奶茶站在琴房門口的學弟，楊博堯微微側過臉，頭抬起一些角度給自己的下巴騰點說話的空間，然後便繼續拉第一樂章第二頁開始緩和下來的樂句，dolce espress。

柔美、富有感情的，

感覺就是Eddy的東西，他心裡想。

“我買了奶茶，”陳韋丞抬手晃了晃手上提的袋子，兔牙因為笑容蹦了出來“你還有要繼續練嗎？”  
“沒有，我想今天先這樣。”楊博堯怔了一下，剛剛老師說的話又回到自己腦袋裡，他突然有點後悔就這麼停下來，但他總不能讓陳韋丞這樣等著。他還是收拾了譜和琴，跟陳韋丞走了出去。

.

“Brett，你還好嗎？”陳韋丞看著坐在自己身旁的學長，手裡捧著奶茶，虛咬著吸管兩頰鼓鼓的，

像小動物一樣，

縮在一團兩眼空洞的望著前方，呃…他好像平時眼裡就沒有靈魂，但陳韋丞能看出其中的差別，這和平時不一樣。  
“我覺得…我…好像沒辦法，”楊博堯先是從呆楞中反應過來，像是什麼被抽離了一般，便支支吾吾的說不出話，

“嘿，沒事的，是有關比賽的嗎？”陳韋丞把楊博堯身體轉向自己，雙手搭著他的肩，看著那個低下頭的年長者。軟軟的髮絲搭在額前，從這個角度正好可以看見精緻的鼻樑線條和鏡片後微微掩住的睫毛。Brett拿下眼鏡很好看，他總是好奇這樣清秀的五官若是生在女孩身上有多好看，不過他還是比較喜歡現在這樣的學長。

“我不想要看到他們失望的表情，”楊博堯小聲的嘟囔道“那會讓我覺得…”陳韋丞聽罷沒讓他繼續說下去，伸手將小一號的人圈進懷裡，收緊了手臂讓兩人貼得嚴實。  
他從前一直以為只有自己才會如此容易受別人的影響，每次比賽、甄試，結束後評審老師的評論總是影響他很長一段時間。有時候，楊博堯會聽他說，好比樂團裡的人說他音樂都沒感情、音樂詮釋和原先比起來相差太遠…，一些芝麻大的小事。他生性含蓄，一般在一群朋友聊天時，總是在一旁默默聽著的那人。只有在看見楊博堯的時候才會將積了好久的心事翻出來和年長者說。

可現在，他從沒看過那個總是直挺挺站在他前方、吸引了他眼中所有光芒的博堯哥如此手足無措的樣子。  
他心疼，卻又竊喜楊博堯願意給他看見他柔軟的一面。

或許他才應該是刺蝟吧？

仍把自己藏在小學弟的胸口中的楊博堯，積累了幾天的挫敗感原先只是小小的在心裡生長，像那些無理數一樣，細小的、卻又綿延不絕。他以為自己沒事，直到陳韋丞開口問了那句

“Brett，你還好嗎？”

像是什麼吐真劑一樣，讓他被迅速膨脹的不安感哽得說不出話。  
他沒法在陳韋丞面前說著自己沒事，可以在所有人提到時佯裝毫無異狀，可在他面前，不行。

.

陳韋丞感覺到懷中那人微微啜泣，身子一抽一抽的，便默默把頭靠在年長者的肩上。寬大的手輕拍安撫對方的情緒，要是楊博堯能更常這樣依賴他就好了。他因為自己如此自私的想法嚇到了，怎麼會用這麼卑劣的方式妄想將對方綁在自己身邊。

陳韋丞鬆開手，掌心貼著楊博堯的頸側將他的臉虛捧著，大大的手掌近乎能掩住他整張臉。他用拇指輕輕抹掉臉頰上承受不住重力滑下的淚珠。緩緩的，把嘴唇貼上那不停輕顫的眼瞼。

楊博堯想他應該是過分累了，只覺得連一絲嘗試躲開的力氣也使不出。就放任那本不應該屬於自己的溫柔慢慢的從眼睛滑下，沿著鼻樑，往下，到被輕咬著的下唇。

他閉上了有些酸的眼，感覺到有涼涼的液體在他頰上流。

他不清楚是習慣還是喜歡，直到方才，在模糊的視線中，他好像看清了什麼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> •我不知道我到底在寫什麼鬼，很明顯的跟題目有點無關。本來的出發點是想到如果痣是因為曾經吻過而生的，然後聯想到羊的眼睛。  
> •在曲子的挑選上，只是因為那是我練過印象最深的曲子，不過他們顯然不會遇到我這種小學生問題，嘿對  
> 我只是想要有根據一些所以選了這個，而且之前的影片中好像有提過Brett真的有以這首曲子比賽過。  
> •到最後其實本來是想說Brett不只是被曲子的問題所困擾，還有對Eddy的感覺。只是當初他不知道Eddy會不會喜歡他，而且覺得他值得更好的。  
> 不過時間流的第一段，很明顯的他們都想通了🙊  
> 克服萬男


End file.
